


Az első éjszaka az akadémián

by HitoriHanabi



Category: Bleach
Genre: AFS, Bleach - Freeform, F/M, School, Shinou Shinigami Academy, Tsundere, nothing - Freeform, romantic, shinigamy
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitoriHanabi/pseuds/HitoriHanabi
Summary: Rukia és Renji végre bekerülnek az áhított akadémiára, ám azzel kell szembesülniük, hogy hosszú ideje nem aludtak egymástól elválasztva. Vajon, hogy fogják lekezelni ezt a helyzetet?
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia
Kudos: 2





	Az első éjszaka az akadémián

**Author's Note:**

> Szeretnék törekedni arra, hogy a műveim minősége jó, de legalább elfogadható szinten legyen. Ezért megkérnék mindenkit, aki hibát vél fölfedezni, az jelezze felém, hogy a színvonalat ezzel is emelhessem.  
> Köszönöm szépen.

A sors úgy hozta, hogy amikor megismerkedtek, Rukia egy eleven, érzékeny és végtelenül kedves lány volt. Renji eleinte teljesen megdöbbent a lány kettősségén. Az egyszerre erőteljes és fiús, ámde gyenge és lányos ismeretlenen, aki mintha csak az égből pottyant volna közéjük, utcagyerekek közé. Rukiából áradt a nyugalom és a kedvesség, és minél többet volt a közelében, annál természetesebbé vált számára a jelenléte. Rukia álmodozó volt, és szerette azt az ágról szakadt környéket, ahol laktak. Azt mondta, soha nem akarja elhagyni. Ám ahogy a barátaik egyenként meghaltak, ők lassan magukra maradtak. Akkoriban napról napra egyre magányosabbnak érezte magát, és egyik estéről a másikra azon kapta magát, hogy a fekhelyét – lopva körbepillantva - egyre közelebb tolta Renji koszos kis szalmával tömött vackához. Az egyetlen stabil ponthoz riadt és magányos kis túlvilági életében. Ő persze észrevette, és elsőre nem is reagálta le a dolgot, de amikor a következő, és az azutáni este még közelebb araszolt hozzá a lány, már tudta, hogy a közeledése nem véletlen.  
– Nem mintha a közeledben akarnék lenni, de itt kényelmesebb – jegyezte meg epésen, nehogy fény derüljön a valódi gondolataira. Nem is volt feltűnő, hogy minden nap a közelebbi hely tűnik kényelmesebbnek, s másnapra valamiért már az sem felelt meg.  
\- Ne… nem mintha azt akarnám, hogy a közelemben aludj – vágta rá dacosan, és félrekapta a fejét, nehogy kiderüljön, mennyire örül a lány közeledésének. Szemük sarkából újra és újra lopva egymásra pillantottak. Már tizenéve ismerték egymást, tudták jól, mi bújik meg a másik szavai mögött. Azon az éjjelen Rukia halkan, fojtott sírásba burkolózva siratta a szívébe zárt elveszített társakat, amikor hátulról egy meleg test simult hozzá védelmezően. Tudta, hogy Renji az. Más nem lehetett, hiszen már csak ketten maradtak a romos és koszos kis háznak a szalmából és zsákvászonból vetett kis zugában. Meglepetésén túltéve magát, elemi erővel szakadt föl belőle a zokogás. Megfordult, és úgy kapaszkodott Renjibe, mintha csak attól félne, hogy őt is bármelyik pillanatban elveszítheti. A fiú gondolkodás nélkül átölelte őt, és ügyetlen mozdulatokkal simogatni kezdte a hátát. Nem volt a szavak embere, és az érzéseit is ügyetlenül mutatta ki, de igyekezett megnyugtatni az egyetlen megmaradt társát.  
\- Holnap elmegyünk – ismételte a napközben beszélteket. Nem várt választ, talán csak fennhangon gondolkozott. Nem beszélgetett a lánnyal, csupán kimondta azt, amit már napok óta tervezgettek. Tudták, hogy nem maradhatnak azon a helyen, és a jobb élet már vár rájuk. Elmennek a Központi Shinigami Képző Akadémiára, és jelentkeznek a képzésre. Nem siratják tovább az elvesztett társakat, nem múlatják tovább az időt kajalopással és bujkálással, alantas életvitellel. - Elmegyünk, és többé nem jövünk a Peremvidékre – ígérte neki a fiú, miközben tovább simogatta a hozzásimuló lányt. Rukia sírása alábbhagyott, elállt, s lélegzete egyre egyenletesebben csapódott a fiú meztelen mellkasának. Álmában még mosolygott is. Magára hagyta Renjit évődni és őrlődni a gondolataival. Kettejük közül csak ő tudta, hogy ez az utolsó éjszakájuk kettesben. Ha beiratkoznak az Akadémiára, és Seireiteibe mennek, onnantól nincs visszaút. Kollégiumokba tömörülnek, és többé nem fognak együtt aludni. A gondolatra akaratlanul is magához ölelte a békésen szuszogó lány testét. Többet nem lesz ürügy, hogy a hideg éjjelen összebújjon vele a vékony takaró alatt. Többé nem hajol közel hozzá, és szívja be sötét hajának édes illatát. Többé nem kell a törékeny, apró testét védelmeznie, biztonságos helyen lesz.  
Bosszúsan felsóhajtott. Nincs más választása, nem nézheti tovább Rukia szenvedését. Bármit megadna a mosolyáért, és ha ehhez holnap reggel jelentkeznie kell az Akadémián, hát megteszi. Ezt a gondolatot mantrázva lélegezte be a sötét hajból áradó virágos illatot, és lassacskán ő is elaludt.

– Hogy kerültem én ide? – sóhajtott föl szarkasztikusan a tiszta és rendezett kollégiumi ágyán fekve, mint újonc. Izgatottan várta, hogy tanuló lehessen, ám tartott is attól, hogyan fognak telni a napok az Akadémián. Rukia csodálkozó gyerekként viselkedett a toborzáson, az eligazításon és az azt követő felvételin is. Néha szorongva markolgatta Renji ruhájának a szélét, olykor komor tekintettel bámult a semmibe, gyermekien rácsodálkozott néhány dologra, végül elérkezett az, amire nem számított. A frissen felvett ifjoncokat nemek szerint elküldték orvosi vizsgálatra! A lányokat és fiúkat külön összegyűjtve az eligazító tisztek elindultak a tanulóknak a státuszait összeírni, azután kiosztani az egyenruháikat és a kollégiumi lakhelyüket.  
Rukia nagy, kerek szemekkel bámult Renjire, az egyetlen biztos pontra az életében, és most el kellett engednie. Reszketeg kezekkel lazított a ruháját markoló kezein, aztán lassan ernyedten maga mellé lógatta a kezeit, és elmosolyodott. A fiú döbbenten bámult vissza rá. Ismerte ezt a mosolyt, s a mögötte meghúzódó viaskodó érzelmeket. Legszívesebben magához ölelte volna, de látta a lányon az elhatározást. Sikerülni fog neki – gondolta, s csatlakozott a fiúk kifelé vonuló sorához.  
– Majd találkozunk – kiáltotta oda neki sietve. Néhányan összesúgtak a neveletlenségét firtatva.  
Estére már zsongott a feje az aznap történtektől. Annyi mindenen mentek keresztül, és most magányosan várakozik arra, hogy a jótékony álom kiüsse, és minél hamarabb pirkadjon az ég alja. Ha így megy tovább, nyitott szemmel éri a hajnal.  
Lehunyt szemhéjai hirtelen fölpattantak, kezeit kiemelte a feje alól, és hallgatózni kezdett. Nem tévedett, kaparászást hallott az ablak felől. Felülve meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy az ablak surrogva eltolódik, és azon át egy apró árny osont be a szobájába, és huppant az ágyára. Közvetlenül a teste mellett.  
– Te meg mit keresel itt? – kérdezte a lánytól döbbenten. Rukia lesütötte a szemeit.  
\- Nem mintha téged kerestelek volna, vagy valami – morogta bizonytalanul. Renjinek megrándult a szeme a nyilvánvaló választ hallva.  
– Ahhoz képest, hogy nem kerestél, több száz kadét közül épp az én ablakomon estél be.  
– Véletlen volt! – szögezte le Rukia az ágyon elhelyezkedve. – A te szobád is olyan, mint az enyém – nézett körül elterelve a témát az érkezése okáról. Odakint már sötét volt, és Renji is fény nélkül mozgott a szobájában, de a felhőtlen égen lámpásként világított a hízó hold. Tompa fénybe vonta a környéket, a kint sorakozó fákat, bokrokat és a kiképzőpálya csöndes bábuit.  
Pillanatnyi nyugalom ereszkedett rájuk. Rukia az ágyon ülve, összekuporodva játszott az ujjaival, míg a mellette ülő Renji őt figyelte.  
– Akárhogy is, reggel fontos, hogy a legjobb formánkat hozzuk.  
– Tudom – csüggedt el a lány. Renji lassan visszafeküdt az ágyára, és az oldalára helyezkedett a lány mellett.  
– Nem kellene ilyen későn egyedül járkálnod – próbálta rávezetni a fejében kavargó gondolatra.  
– Hideg is volt – borzongott meg az apró lány, s mire Renji megemelte a takaróját, már el is nyújtózott alatta.  
A vörös hajú elégedett sóhajjal nyugtázta, hogy legalább ma éjjel nem kel féltenie, ma még vigyázhat rá.  
– Nem tudtam aludni – motyogta halkan a lány, s közelebb araszolt a fiú meleg testéhez.  
– De ez itt a fiúk szállása – válaszolt szelíden, s arca csaknem olyan vörössé vált, mint a haja. Tudta, hogy ha leleplezik őt nála, akár mindketten repülhetnek vissza a koszos kis körzetükbe, amihez legalább annyira nem volt kedve, mint Rukia nélkül aludni.  
– Minta fényévekre volnánk attól a helytől – mondta halkan Rukia, s ő halkan helyeselt. Kócos kis fekete üstökét lassan a fiú mellkasához hajtotta, és ujjaival a pizsamájába markolva kényelmesebben elhelyezkedett.  
– Fényévekre is vagyunk – ölelte át védelmezően a lány apró testét. – Itt már nincs mitől tartanod. Nincs éhezés, nem kell bujkálnunk, és nem kell senki elől menekülnünk. Minden gondunk megoldódott, hamarosan annyira jól fogod magad érezni, hogy rólam is meg fogsz feledkezni – jegyezte meg halkan Renji. Rukia szeme fölcsillant.  
– Ne mondj ilyet!  
– Pedig így van. Többé nem szorulsz a védelmemre – depressziózott a fiú hanyatt vágódva és a plafonra meredve. Lelkében azóta tombolt ez az érzés, amióta beléptek a Lelkek Világának kapuin. Rukia dühösen csusszant ki a takaró alól, és hajolt fölé.  
– De én szeretek veled lenni!  
Hirtelen néma csönd telepedett rájuk, és meglepetten pislogtak egymásra. Rukia megilletődötten figyelte, ahogy Renji fölül az ágyról, és kifejezéstelen arcával egyre közelebb hajol az övéhez.  
Pillantásuk összefonódott, és a távolság szikrázó centikre csökkent az arcuk között.  
Mielőtt összeérhetett volna az ajkuk, Renji megtorpant.  
Mi van, ha Rukia nem is akarja? Agyát elözönlötték a válasz nélküli kérdések, s mielőtt elkezdett volna mindegyikre megfelelő választ gyártani, a lány előremozdult, és hosszan megpuszilta a száját.  
Révületéből magához térve ügyetlenül magához ölelte őt, és lehunyt szemmel élvezte az adott pillanatot. Erőt merített a jól ismert édes, virágos illatból, és puha csókot lehelt a vértelen ajkakra.  
Rukia szíve egy pillanatra megszűnt dobogni, majd újra követte a megszokott ütemet. Megadóan ölelte át Renjit, és nyitotta szét ajkait, hogy kíváncsi nyelvét a szájába csúsztathassa, és átéljék együtt az első ügyetlen csókjukat.  
– Tényleg vissza kell mennem – mentegetőzött Rukia, amikor elszakadtak, és nem mert a fekete szemekbe pillantani.  
– Menj – eresztette Renji kábultan, ám mielőtt elindult volna, még utoljára megfogta a kezét. – Csak engedd, hogy továbbra is megvédjelek.  
A lány bólintott, az ablakhoz lépett, és amilyen lágyan érkezett, úgy tűnt el azon keresztül. Lelke megnyugodott, és érezte, hogy többet nem lesz gondja az alvással, hiszen alig egy karnyújtásnyira van tőle, aki megvédi.


End file.
